Silver Tears
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Mimi has been a friend of the gang over a year and something changes for Yami, Joey, and Kaiba. No Flames! Don't like don't read.Not yaoi! HIATUS!
1. Walk to school

Chapter 1:

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen, and Mimori were walking to school chatting about their normal lives. Mimori was a girl that moved to their school a year ago and they automatically became friends. Mimori was a little shorter than Tea with long flowing brown hair that went to her hips, she had beautiful green eyes that shone brightly. She was wearing a short red checkered skirt and a black tank top with a black sweatshirt on top, she wore a silver locket and tons of bracelets with a black fingerless glove and low-tops. As she walked she had her hands on in her sweatshirt and her face was lowered to the ground.

Yugi noticed the sad expression on her face and looked worriedly at her.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Yugi asked and she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile then she looked back at the ground. "Just tired…"

Yugi still looked worried but let it drop, usually she always had a smile on her face.

"Mimi!" a young voice shouted and a black haired shortie attached to her leg. She suddenly gave a big smile and patted his head.

"Hey Mokie" she said to Mokuba who looked up at her smiling. She looked behind mokuba and smiled Kaiba. "Hey Seto" she said shocking everyone except mokuba.

Kaiba stepped in front of her and gave a small chuckle.

"That's all I get?" he said teasingly and everyone gaped. She smiled and rolled her eyes and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're so sappy" she said laughing then she noticed her friends expressions. "What? Oh yeah, me and Seto became good friends during summer" she said smiling and everyone was still shocked but weren't gaping. She picked up mokuba and placed him on her hip so he was being carried as a child. "God Mokie, you're soo cute" she said ruffling his hair while he laughed. She glanced at Kaiba and smirked. "Maybe when you grow up you'll be as handsome as your brother, maybe more" she said and watched as Kaiba's cheeks gave a small pink tint and he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't start that again" he said nervously and she shrugged.

"Hey Yug!" they heard a voice say and looked back to see Joey running toward them and he stopped and panted. "Sup?" he said smiling but it vanished when he saw kaiba. "What are you doin here Kaiba?"

"Nothing of your concern mutt" he said and wrapped an arm around Mimi's waist."I'll seee you later" he said and pecked her on the cheek and turned to leave. "Come mokuba" he said in monotone and mokuba rushed after him but Kaiba stopped and turned to look at Mimi and smirked. "I'll see you at my house after school" he said then winked leaving them all flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that about?" Joey said weirded out and everyone looked to see Mimi's big grin.

"He invited me over, no big deal I went to his house a lot of times" she said then walked ahead of them and smirked but they couldn't see it. "And the sex was great" she added jokingly but they all stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT?" they shouted together and she turned around grinning.

"Yep, Seto Kaiba is great at more then dueling, his deck is not the only intresting he has…"she trailed off smirking. "He's an eight" she smirked more at their horrified faces and busted out laughing. "I'm kiddin! We're not like that! I don't like Seto like that, I swear!" she said still laughing and saw relief in their faces.

"Don't joke like that!" Yami said blushing wildly.

"Don't get ya boxers in a twist, I'm still a virgin Pharaoh-boy" she said laughing harder as they all blushed.

"How can you not be embarrassed shouting that" Tea asked quietly.

"Just ain't" she said and put her hands on the back of her head."By the way, hiya puppy" she said and everyone blinked confusedly. "Joey" she said and everyone except a red faced Joey laughed.

"I ain't no dog!" he said angrily. Mimi turned and pinched his cheek.

"No you're not, you're a cute puppy" she said and ruffled his hair smiling and hugged him making his red face flush completely as he went wide-eyed.

"Wh-what ar-are you-" he stuttered.

"My bad ass puppy is blushing! Cute…" she cooed and his face went to an unmentionable shade of red as he stuttered some more.

"What do you mean yours?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"He's my puppy! Only I can call him puppy!" she said and let Joey go to make an evil laugh and ran to the school till laughing maniacally while everyone's sweatdropped.

(Review!)


	2. White bracelet and song

(Song: Collapsed by Aly and Aj)

Chapter 2:

Mimi finally arrived at school and stood outside the door panting. Then she felt a touch to her shoulder and turned around to look at Marik. She smiled and so did he.

"Hey" he said and then he reached into his pocket. "I got something for you…if only I can find it" he said laughing then he pulled out a white rubber band bracelet and put it on her wrist. She looked down at the bracelet and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what this means?" she asked smiling.

"Yep, I heard about the game two days ago and I thought you should have some fun" he said as she looked up at him.

"I still don't get what the colors mean" she said and giggled." But I know that if you put a white bracelet then you have to kiss the guy that takes it off" she said and he nodded.

"I got this one yesterday" he said holding up his wrist for her to see a blue bracelet. "I have to kiss a girl but I don't wanna!" he whined and she laughed.

"You're such a homo" she said laughing and he nodded.

"Damn strait" he said and she laughed more. "I mean damn right" he corrected himself.

"You're as strait as a circle" she said smiling. "But I wouldn't change you for anything" she said and he smiled and hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Mimi, can you take off this thing? I don't wanna kiss a girl ,but I guess I could kiss my best friend cause I know you so well" he said and she smiled and nodded.

"I guess so, I know I'm the only girl you trust" she said laughing and he joined in. She reached for his hand and he gave it to her and she slipped the bracelet off and handed it back to him. They didn't notice that the gang arrived and was walking toward them. Marik smiled at her and she smiled back and he closed his eyes and pressed a small chaste kiss on her lips and then opened his eyes grinning.

"I gotta go to the vending machine! I'm damn hungry, see ya in class and thanks!" he said and then ran off with a smiling face shouting something about how the evil is gone. She laughed and shook her head waving to him. She looked down at her bracelet and smiled and then she turned and walked to class.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Tea asked confusedly.

"If what you saw was Marik kissing Mimi then yea" Yugi said confusedly.

"I thought that bastard was gay!" Joey shouted not knowing why he was angry.

"So did I…Wait, it could have been the bracelet his friend gave him" Yami said. "His friend gave him a blue bracelet and that means he has to kiss a girl" he said.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that game!" Tea said. "That must be why!" she said relieved. "I thought an apocalypse happened" she said laughing slightly.

"We better go to class or we'll be late, we can talk to her in second period since we all have the same class" Tristan said and they all nodded and left for their first class.

Mimi got to her first class just as the bell rang. She sat down in her seat and watched as the late people came in and got a lecture from the teacher. She looked out the window and sighed.

"Class today you have a free period, you may go to the library if you wish" the teacher said. Mimi got out of her seat and walked to the teachers desk.

"Sensei, may I please go to the music room?" she said and the teacher smiled at her.

"Of course" she said and filled out a pass and handed it to her. "Tell Miss Miguri I said hi" she said and Mimi nodded and grabbed her backpack and headed to the music room.

She got there and saw she walked in on Joey's class.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I just wanted to-" she said apologizing but the teacher cut her off smiling.

"Miss Yukina, you are always welcome here. You have the most lovely voice, it would be an honor if my class could watch you perform and take notes." she said almost pleading.

"But sensei" she blushed.

"Please? I know a good voice when I hear it" she said.

"Sure Sensei, I would be honored. Mrs,Takashi says hi by the way" she said blushing lightly.

"Thank you dear, now run off to the piano" she said.

"Sensei if I can, could I play the electric guitar?" Krad Hikari asked politely. Krad was one of Mimi's friends. He had blond hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Mr.Hikari, I'm not sure-"

"Sensei please? He helped me make this song and we already practiced" Mimi asked.

"Sure then! On you go" she said and Krad picked up an electric guitar and plugged it in. Mimi settled herself in front of the piano and took a breath.

"Collapsed?" Krad asked smirking and she nodded. She began playing the piano and krad joined into it. She closed her eyes and sang beautifully.

_**You were the one   
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the ups of my mind**_she pointed to her head.

Her voice was rich and calming and she was really into the song.

**_Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do _**she shrugged._  
**We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong**_

She opened her eyes and looked at krad who was looking at her while he was playing.

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_ **

She smiled at the last line and winked at him and he did the same.

**_I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah_** she put a hand over her heart.  
**_There you stood  
You're blue eyes hidden underneath your hurt_** she pointed to her eyes.

'_Blue eyes?'_ Joey thought confused and kinda jealous.

**_Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true_** she pointed at krad smirking.  
**_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_** she shrugged.  
**_We ran in circles and wasted time_** she made circling movement with her hand.  
**_From right to wrong   
From right to wrong_**

She stopped playing the piano and stood up and walked to Krad and put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes to sing more into it while she bounced on her heels.

**_If I knew that you were mine _**the way she sang 'mine' was making Joey jealous.**_  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap _**

She opened her eyes and leaned against Krads arm smirking. She sang the next verse swinging her hips from side to side smiling.

**_My mind is blank just like a deep sleep  
With a meeting with a guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name with a colored shoe _** she swung her hips like it wasn't part of her body.  
**_I can't believe they have the same hat with my old mate  
Then I will make another mistake  
And think that he's just another…_**she pause and looked at Krad smiling sadly.

**_Fake_**

He smiled encouragingly at her and she made a true smile.

**_Wish I could erase the past  
Wish I could bring you back_**

She wrapped an arm around krad's waist and leaned her forehead agaist his temple smiling as he smirked and played his guitar.****

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap _**

She closed her eyes and stepped away from krad singing the last verse meanfully with her brow furrowed. ****

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_**

She let the last notes hang at the end of the song and opened her eyes and everyone cheered. She blushed slightly and krad put away his guitar and walked in front of her with tears in his eyes. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him for a second and they both leaned back to look at each other in the eyes. Krad's tears were gone and he was smiling brightly. She leaned forward and gave his a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and took her hand in his and kissed her hand and put it up so it looked like she was punching the air.

"Well that was inspiring! Such emotion, passion, talent!" the teacher said passionately.

"Thanks sensei but I gotta go! Thanks krad, hope you liked the song!" she said and dashed through the door smiling brightly leaving a curious Joey behind.

(Review dickwads! Yes Marik is gay! no flames!)


	3. Blue eyes

(Whooo! Another chappie!)

Chapter 3: Blue eyes

Mimi ran out of the door and out of the hallway, then she leaned against a wall and sighed panting. She shook her head smiling. She looked to her left and her smile faded. There a guy that looked to be older than her was leaned back against the wall. He had brown hair and his hair was hiding his face.

"Collapsed?" he asked slowly then lifted his head to reveal bright blue eyes. "I don't think it collapsed" he said frowning as she gasped.

("0)("))"(")")")")"))")"")")")")")")")")")")")")")")")"")")")")")")")"("(")")("))"0")

Joey ran through the halls trying to find Mimi but she was nowhere to be seen. When he came up on a hall he saw her against the wall gaping at a guy leaning on the opposite wall. Then he looked at the guy and realized he had blue eyes. What if it was him? The one that got so much affection? He looked at Mimi to see her scared out of her wits.

"It's over, leave me alone" she said shaking. The guy frowned more and seemed hurt by her words.

"Mimori, you know I still care for you" he said stepping forward so he was in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't…My heart already belongs to someone" she said straitening up.

"Does he know of your feelings? Do you feel for him as I feel for you?" he asked still frowning.

"No, he makes me feel much more. He makes me happy" she said glaring at him.

"You didn't answer my question…does he know of your feelings?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't" she said calmly. "Not yet anyway"

"Does this person have blue eyes? Or was that song really for me?"

"No, he doesn't have blue eyes, they're auburn hazel, and as I told you it was over a long time ago" she said and made an attempt to step away from him but he grabbed her hand.

"It will never be over, don't you see I love you?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her as she went wide-eyed.

"No…" she whispered with tears pricking at her eyes. "No!" she said and pushed him away with tears silently streaming down her face.

"Mimori!" Joey yelled running up to her. He got to her and wrapped his arms around her." Are you okay? Mimi, say something" he said worriedly and she just held on to him. He looked up at the guy with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to her? Leave her alone" he said angrily.

"Well,what do you know...auburn hazel eyes" the guy said shocking Joey.

'I have hazel eyes?' he asked himself.

"I still feel for you Mimori, don't forget that" the guy said calmly.

"Why I aughta…" Joey said but he felt Mimi grip his arm slightly and he looked down at her.

"Joey…don't, it's not worth it" she said burring her head on his chest. The guy's eyes softened and he walked away leaving them at the empty hallway. Joey's arms tightened around her and he held her to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly with his head buried in her hair. She nodded and lifted her head from his chest and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine" she said. "Thanks Joey"

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling at her and saw her blush a little. The bell rang and he let her go to hold her hand. She looked down at their hands and blushed more and looked up to see joey looking at her smiling softly. "Let's go to class" he said and they walked down to their next class together.

(Review! No flames!)


	4. Locket and shivers

(Another chappie!)

Chapter 4:

Mimi and Joey were walking to class together through the halls and they finally reached the classroom. They went inside only to have everyone stop chatting to stare at them and their hands. They both blushed and Joey quickly led her to a lab table and sat down so they were next to Yugi and Yami. They let their hands break off and they both leaned back punkishly.

"Hey Joey, Hi Mimi" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Sups peoples?" Joey said grinning.

"Yo" Mimi said frowning which caused them to look at her weirdly.

"Is anything the matter Mimori?" Yami asked worriedly. Mimi just shook her head and smiled.

"No I was just thinking" she said waving a hand. Yami saw a white thing on her wrist and stopped her hand and looked at the bracelet closely then looked up to see her blushing slightly and avoiding his eyes. "I never knew you were into that game" he said and leaned back against his chair.

"Oh yea! I heard about that game! You have a white bracelet so that means you have to kiss whatever guy takes it off" Yugi said thoughtfully. "Who gave you that?"

"Marik" she said and everyone's eyes turned to her. "What?" she asked weirded out.

"Did Marik have another bracelet?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Yea, he wore a blue one so I took it off for him. He was being really whiny about how he had to kiss a girl and so he asked me to do it." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh just wondering" Yami shrugged.

"I heard that you sang with Krad" Tea said elbowing her. "He's damn hot" she said winking.

"He's cute and all but we're just friends, he's not my type and he's just getting over his ex-girlfriend" she said smiling.

"Oh…Too bad, you two look good together" Tea said. "At least he'd be better then Kaiba" she pointed out.

"They're both great guys but I can't think of them romantically. Seto's not that bad, he's one of the most wanted bachelors in Japan" she said thoughtfully. "He's difficult to get close to, but once you're there he's such a softy" she laughed.

"He and Mokie gave me this" she said and reached into her shirt to pull out a necklace like the one Mokuba has. She opened it up and they saw a picture of all three of them smiling. Mimi was carrying Mokuba and Kaiba had his arm around her shoulders and they were all grinning and making peace signs.

"I never knew Kaiba could smile" Tristen said and they all nodded.

"He can too!" Mimi laughed. "I like it when he smiles, it makes his face light up. Plus he said that I'm like part of his family and Mokuba keeps calling me Big sister…" she trailed off laughing slightly.

"You sure look like brothers and sisters except you have green eyes" Tea said and Mimi put away the necklace.

"It's cute!" Yugi said chibi-like.

"Have you had too much sugar today?" Mimi asked fake-angry.

"No I-"

"He had a whole bag of sugar" Yami said and Yugi glared at him.

Mimi shook her head smiling and ruffled Yugi's hair in a sisterly manner.

"I guess it's okay for you to get hyper sometimes, but try and control your sugar bursts" she said smiling and Yugi smiled and made a peace sign. The teacher came in and they all turned to the front and payed attention. Mimi leaned towards Joey with her eyes never leaving the teacher.

Joey felt someone's hot breath on his ear and a shiver ran down his spine. He glanced to his left to see Mimi.

"Thanks Joey, you know for earlier" she said then leaned back on her chair never noticed how red Joey turned.

(Review! No flames!)


End file.
